Mountain Sound
by Yamiga
Summary: Piers never expected anybody to save him. His only intention was for the Captain to make it out safe and unharmed. However, someone had her eye on him during his time on his mission. How does Piers react when he wakes up in the house of the woman "responsible", for the past viral out break? Will two broken souls patch each other up? ClairexLeon some AdaxLeon AdaxPiers Review!
1. Sleep Until the Sun Goes Down

**Summary: Piers never expected anybody to save him. His only intention was for the Captain to make it out safely. His life, after all back in America wasn't going as planned. His girlfriend had cheated on him before he left for his final mission. However, someone had her eye on him during his time away. How does Piers react when he wakes up in the house of the woman "responsible" for the past viral outbreak? Can two broken souls patch each other up again?**

**AdaxLeon (some) Cleon AdaxPiers**

**Warnings: Thou contains spoilers. If thy doth not want to beith spoiled thou shall not read.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**

**Author's Note: Anyway, I'm the first attempting this paring I think...so pwees read and review. **

* * *

_**Piers Nivans**_

The last thing he remembered was the building collapsing on his body and everything went black. Chris had made it out alive and that was the only thing that mattered. He held the hope that the world would somehow be saved, and that Chris wouldn't give up being Captain of the BSAA.  
Piers remembered the infection completely taking over his body, and then being fully submerged in rubble and water. He didn't except a savior to rescue him as he did Chris nor did he expect to find a way out of this mess on his own. He humbly accepted death as a token to a heroic ending and simply died. Or so he thought.  
There was something very different at the moment, and maybe the main pointer to that, was that he was actually alive. He was aware of his body, he was aware that he was breathing and most of all he didn't feel the same burning sensation that he had felt before while he was being infected. Though, he wasn't completely cured of pain he felt a lot better.  
He wanted to wake up, but his eyes remained shut and for an instant he believed that he heard voices. They vanished as quickly as they had come but then they returned. They continued to talk and then stop until finally he felt a pressure about him. Almost as if someone was pressing hard on his chest. For a while, the pain only irritated him but sooner or later it became unbearable.  
He tried to scream but he couldn't yet find out where his mouth was.  
Get up! He attempted to yell to himself. Get up Piers! The pain was intensifying rapidly as he fought for a chance to scream. A fire was burning inside of him, and consuming his being. Maybe this was hell. Since he'd killed so much in his life, there was no place for him in heaven.  
The pain had finally reached its peak and with more than mental power, Piers somehow jumped back into reality and he emitted a painful scream from his mouth.  
His eyes shot open and he saw everything around him. He first noticed that he was laying on a bed, surprisingly it was soft. Secondly, he noticed that he wasn't presently wearing a shirt, that's why the pain was so intense. He wore different pants, and black socks and his once infected arm was now a very dull grey.  
His body, it seemed was cured of the infection and the pain in his chest was beginning to cease. Finally he was able to get a clear image of the room he resided in.  
Four walls, all white. No windows, there was one light above the hospital bed. It shined brightly in Piers' face. He attempted to bring a hand to his face but he couldn't move his arm.  
"You can't move, at least not yet." The voice was almost quiet. It came from a young man, not so much a man, but a boy. He was obviously very young. Piers hadn't even seen him enter the room, he just appeared. This boy wore glasses, he had dark brown eyes. His head was full of wavy curls as his bangs fell long across his wore a long white lab coat with a bland name tag. He sat in a large chair with his legs formally crossed.  
In his hand, he held a clipboard. He was scribbling something down on it. After about a ten minute wait, the boy finally looked up and stared at Piers.  
"My name is Nicholas Abdal-Salam, but people just call me Nick. Yes, like you I'm American. It's just my parents. They're from the middle east, but we're a Catholic family...hence we moved away. Anyway, you are Piers Nivans." Nick stood up and took an injection from the pocket of his lab coat. He began to walk towards Piers.  
"Don't worry, this'll fix you up." Piers counldn't move a muscle as he stared helplessly at the injection entering his flesh. It was impaled into his infected arm, that is where he felt most of his feeling returning. Seconds later he was able to move his fingers, then his arms and then his whole body. He sat up and stretched, all the while Nick was back in his chair still writing on his clipboard.  
"Where am I?" That was the first question Piers asked. "I thought I was dead."  
"So did I." Nick yawned. "But we have our lovely Field Agent to thank for your return."  
"What? What do you...where am I?" Piers was confused. Someone saved him? Nick then took the name tag from his chest and tossed it over to Piers.  
"See for yourself." He murmured as Piers caught the small plastic. He stared at the name tag that clearly stated Nick's full name, but behind that was a very familiar logo.  
The Umbrella logo. Piers stared at Nick in shock.  
"Before you say anything, it's not what it looks like. Presently, we are in one of the old Spencer mansions. It is or was obviously an old Umbrella base, now it is owned by a lovely lady. But don't get me wrong, there is still a team of researchers wandering these grounds."  
"So there it is. I see you're planning another bio attack?" Piers didn't sound amused.  
"Actually, we are looking for a cure, to many of these incidence. Without Wesker, we have no need to cause world destruction. If you don't believe us, then look at yourself." Nick crossed his arms as Piers examined himself. He looked normal. He wasn't some type of monster, the only thing abnormal about him was his grey arm.  
"The infection is still present inside of your body you see. But we've kept it in check, or you have. You see, it depends on your mood. Right now, because you're rested and calm the infection stays inside of you. As you have noticed your arm is discolored." He motioned towards Piers arm and then rose. He slowly began to walk around the room. "In the unfortunate situation that your mood changes for the...worse, the infection will take over you until you calm down again. Now, you have sense when the infection takes over you, you have control, somewhat." Nick paused. "But I don't think you'll be that much trouble. After all this is your home now, you can't possible go back to the United States."  
"What?" Piers asked. "I'm apart of the B.S.A.A, I have to go back."  
"And you really think that they'll accept you? After what you've become. Trust me Piers, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but in their standards, you've become nothing more than a monster. You're lucky we saved you."  
"Well I don't plan on staying here for long." Piers had a sharp tone, but Nicholas wasn't listening. He was currently scribbling on the back of his clipboard like some kid.  
"How do I get out?" Piers was now sitting up as he looked angrily at Nicholas who continued to ignore him. "Excuse me." Nicholas still didn't pay attention and for a while the boy looked very angry. He muttered something to himself and then glared back up at Piers, very surprised.  
"Please excuse my behaviour just a second ago. You see, I have autism, it's gotten better over the years but it was worse when I was little. No friends you see. Well, I had one but_" "I don't give a damn. How the hell do I get out of here?" Piers stood on his two feet and stared angrily at Nicholas who at the same time, rose.  
"If you don't mind, I've gotta pick up my girlfriend from school. Don't thank me for saving you, it was someone else. For now, you just enjoy your stay in a room with four white walls and a light." Piers didn't even notice the boy step in front of him and inject him with a cold fluid. But nevertheless, he felt the same heavy weight he did minutes before his death and everything went dark.

* * *

_**Ada Wong**_

This time she wasn't jumping off buildings or stealing some type of horrendous virus. She was shopping, but not for herself. If she was going to keep a man, she needed clothes for a man and luckily she remembered his size.  
Piers Nivans. She thought to herself as she placed clothes into a basket. Funny, he hadn't really known the real her. He'd only known that clone, Carla. Nevertheless, this was just one small step towards her clearing her name. Not that it at all, mattered.  
No matter how much she did for the community, she'd still be the same Ada Wong. Top wanted criminal and responsible for the near destruction of the world. Did she really care? It was hard to tell but that wasn't exactly on her mind at the moment.  
She'd reached the front desk earlier than she expected and quickly she began to dig money from her purse.  
"Is this all?" The cashier asked, a young man obviously blinded by Ada's beauty.  
"Yes, take a cold shower sweet heart." Ada softly replied as she placed her money on the desk and took her items. Within seconds she was back in her car and driving home.  
That night, she rolled the window down and allowed the cool air to blow her hair about. For a while, she felt right. A perfect sensation overwhelmed her but suddenly, it was filled with emptiness. Something was missing, something wasn't there. Ada knew what it was but it pained her to admit it, especially to herself.  
"Leon..." She though aloud and was even surprised by her own actions. "No!" She told herself in reassurance. "You saw him, you saw him with her! Claire Redfield...he doesn't love you." Ada attempted a smile, and then it became a frown. Shortly after tears threatened to fall from her puffy eyes but she didn't allow them to fall. "Not now, not even alone. You are too old for that Ada Wong." To release any tension, Ada turned on the radio.

_Hold your horses now..._

_Through the woods we ran..._

The radio was instantly turned up as she made way to her home. She drove up a large hill until she saw a familiar eerie driveway. Though it was her house, or manor, she had to admit it looked rather threatening. Perhaps she'd add some tulips on the outside.  
Ada drove through the large gate that opened as her car neared. She looked ahead as she always did at the scary sight before her. The tall trees, the thick and eerie woods behind and finally the fog that was illuminated by the moons presence. Yes, she would certainly have to make some adjustments.  
Ada parked her car and made way for the entrance. She of course held the bag of clothes in her hand.  
The door, to her surprise was unlocked.  
"Ferdinand..." Ada mumbled as she pushed the large door open. The living room was as she had left it. Large and mainly red. Red carpets, red furniture, red curtains. Ada shuddered. She would have to eventually change everything.

With a huff and a tired side, she clutched the clothes bag and forced her way up the stair case before her.

Ada was very tired. Not only had she been out shopping that day, but the day before she had fought her way to get Piers Nivans and she really had to swim.

The stairs only pained her, every step she took, her body protested until finally she reached the top.

For a second, she debated on crashing down but clutching the bag to her chest she made way to the room where Piers was being held.

The door, was unlocked as she pushed it open and the right light was still on. With a sigh and a mumble, she made way and sat in the lab chair. Before her laid a very peaceful Piers.

He brought a steady smile to Ada's face. He was confused, she had no doubt about it. But soon she'd be able to make things better for him, he'd understand truly how the world worked.

"_So cute..." _She mumbled to herself as her eyes began to shut themselves. With a short breath and a nod of her head, Ada allowed her self to sleep.

* * *

**I don't own this...Capcom does.**

**But I do own my OC's and this plot line. Please REVIEW!**


	2. Wake Me Up

_**Chapter Two: Wake Me Up**  
_

_Piers Nivans_

Piers woke up with less pain than he had before. He felt as if he had more control of his limbs and the rest of his body. He sat up without any pain.  
"What?" He asked out loud, looking around. He laid in a completely different bed, in a completely different room. Still, it had four walls but they weren't white. They were painted light grey. There were two windows with grey curtains, a single book shelf near the far left corner of the room where only a few books sat. There was a closet and another door, Piers guessed it was the washroom. The floor was wooden; a single rug laid under the bed, something that Piers hadn't really paid any attention to.  
The bed was large. It was decorated with black sheets and a grey bed spread. There was a wooden headrest behind him. Finally, he took a long breath and glanced around the room. The curtain was open allowing the sun to illuminate the room and Piers noticed that at the foot of the bed, clothes sat neatly folded along with other things.  
He hadn't noticed them at first. Had someone put them in there while he was sleeping? No, he would've woken up and speaking of that, something had woken him up.  
Usually, he would've slept in but something woke him up. It was a sound, a reoccurring sound. Every second it would get louder and then it would get softer. It seemed to be some type of instrument coming from down stairs.  
Piers, as curious as he was, decided that in a matter of time he'd go and investigate.

* * *

_Nicholas Abdal-Salam and Isabella Wesker_

"More air," Ada started as she sat upright on her sofa. "And press down as much as you can. Don't be afraid, if you hold back you're instrument will sound flat."  
"It is a B flat instrument." Nicholas replied as he once again buzzed his lips.  
"Yes it is, but trust me…someone who's been playing trumpet since she was seven knows. Again, oh…Isabella sit up straight. It'll help you." Ada turned toward the girl sitting on the couch opposite to her, next to Nicholas. Her hair was a mess of long black curls while her skin color was a focused light brown. Her eyes were a green hazel. She wore a black jumpsuit with a white lab coat covering her.  
"Thanks Ada." Isabella replied.  
"No problem, now again! One, two, three and_" The sound of three trumpets filled the house early that morning. Both Nicholas and Isabella had come to Ada for help about three weeks before. Because the two were only teens and apparently needed this for some sort of extra credit, Ada accepted and had since been helping them.  
After another five minutes of getting through a song with perfect effort, the three put their instruments down and looked ahead.  
"Piers... are you going to inject him with some type of virus?" Isabella as usual was thinking out loud. She pulled on her hair.  
"No, you see he's already infected. He can conjure a physical mutation with his arm." Nicholas answered for Ada. "Strange, I haven't really checked on him. I hacked into the B.S.A.A. files and it doesn't appear that anyone is looking for him. His data reads "deceased" and "marked for deletion." What do you think about that?"  
"They don't know we have him." Ada started as she stretched and then stood on her two feet. "Not like they have to know, right? We're doing a good job so far, just as long as he doesn't lose his temper. Listen, I've got to go…a little side mission."  
"Would you like me to come with you?" Isabella stood before Ada. Her movements were very quick.  
"It's a side mission, not a legitimate mission. Perhaps, something for my own personal visit. I think I want to pay my old friend a visit. See you two later."  
The two watched as Ada grabbed her purse from the rack near the door and exited the house. "It's a surprise Lin didn't bark this time." Nicholas stood next to Isabella. "He drives me nuts."  
"Oh, I like him." Isabella smiled. "Let's go check on Piers, I'm really curious to see how he is!"  
"You're not gonna like him." Nicholas began to itch his head as he led his friend upstairs with him. As he placed his hand on the doorknob to Piers' room, he could already feel that something was not right. Twisting it and opening it only proved his point.  
Everything had happened so fast.  
Piers had launched out of the room like a rocket shooting into space. He collided with Nicholas in his full infected form. He was obviously in a rage of anger.  
"You've been to the B.S.A.A. Headquarters!" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"  
Nicholas never got a chance to answer nor did he have a chance to push Nicholas off himself. Isabella had emerged from nowhere and with a single flick of her wrist, she sent Piers flying off of the stair case.  
"He's not really nice, is he Nick?" She asked, helping her friend to his feet. "Never mind him then, let me teach him a lesson." In seconds, Isabella jumped off of the stair rail and onto the living room floor. Piers had crashed into the coffee table, his infection was still present.  
"Who the hell are you?" He rose from the rubble, wood slipped off of his back.  
"I'm a high school student working at this facility for credit and you've just ruined it. We can't have a mad experiment running wild, now can we?"  
Piers attempted to attack her again, but she only grabbed his arm, his infected arm. She them balled her toes and planted her feet into the ground. In addition to her right hand grabbing Piers' arm, her left hand soon joined as she spun him three times and then released him into the air. He instantly flew on the top of the staircase, where he was before. It wasn't a matter of time before Isabella was already standing on his torso.  
"Get off of me!" He yelled.  
"How disrespectful, I can put you to sleep for a while." Isabella balled her fist and struck him firmly across the face. His eyes closed and the infection began to disappear, only a grey arm remained.  
She stepped off of him as Nicholas approached.  
"Nice one! Now come on, let's clean this up and get this guy on restraints."

* * *

_Ada Wong_

Ada loved Leon and that was a known fact but she couldn't have him waiting for her his whole life. It was selfish on her part, selfish for her to allow him to waste his whole life away for something that couldn't exist.  
Ada was a criminal, like an evil character in a fairy tale. Leon, on the other hand was the wonderful knight in shining armor who always came to save the day. As much as Ada loved Leon, she knew that their relationship would be deadly. People would start to suspect things and that would put Leon in danger. That's where she was going now, to see Leon, to rest his conscience.  
Thanks to Nicholas and two others she was easily able to gather the information on where he lived. Now, she only hoped that the whole outcome wouldn't end in tears, more specifically her tears.  
Ada rang the doorbell, she mentally prepared herself for whatever would happen so upon hearing the lock turn, Ada closed her eyes.  
"Ada." The voice was desperate yet weak and this caused Ada to open her eyes and stare straight into Leon's. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I thought you'd be glad to see me." She pushed all her emotions behind and stared at him with her smirk. "May I come in?"  
"No, and I'm not very pleased to see you. This is the worst time for you to be here." Leon replied as he stepped out of the house. His door was still open. "What do you want?"  
Ada was suddenly caught off guard by what he had said. He was so demanding, this wasn't the Leon she knew.  
"I…just…" Much to her dismay, she was at a loss for words.  
"Ada just leave." Leon commanded.  
"Leon!" The voice was feminine. Ada instantly heard footsteps making their way down stairs. She looked past Leon and noticed a girl who forced her way under Leon's arm.  
"Claire." He said quietly.  
"Oh, am I ruining something?" Later, Ada reflected back on that comment and forever believed it was childish, but she wasn't thinking about that now.  
"What are you doing here? If it's just to cause Leon more pain, than you can go." Her voice was demanding and Ada didn't know how to respond.  
"No, I just wanted to talk to him." Ada breathed steadily. "Leon, I want you to know that_" "That what? That you love me?" He sounded angry. "After all these years of me chasing you, me trying to find you and now you think you can just show up here? Ada, I don't love you anymore. You're not right for me, everyone has told me this and I've figured out that they're more than right."  
"Leon…that's not true." It was though, and Ada knew it.  
"If you really loved him, you wouldn't have him constantly wait for you. At least I can give him what he wants, I'll be there for him. He can trust that I'll never be running off with some other man_" "Shut up!" Ada balled her fist. "You don't know a thing about me. None of you do."  
"Oh yeah," Leon said. "I know you're a selfish bitch who thinks of no one other than herself. Go away Ada, get out of my life. I don't want to see you anymore, I don't love you." He paused for a moment. "And here."  
From his pocket, he withdrew a small circular object, her make up case.  
"Come on Leon, we don't have time for her."  
If the door wasn't shut on her face, she would've retorted. She only stood there with her eyes wide open.

* * *

_Piers Nivans_

He was tied on his bed with some type of wire. In a chair, Nicholas sat with an electric rod in his hand and an ice back to his head in the other.  
"I hope you don't try that again." He said to Piers as he crossed his arms. "You don't want to get kicked out. Like I said before, if you return to the B.S.A.A, they'll have you experimented on and tested on! Do you want that?"  
"You don't know the B.S.A.A., not at all. They hold high respect for any of their fallen members." Piers replied.  
"Oh, do they?" Nicholas was amused.  
"Yeah, not like terrorist like you, or that girl." Piers spat back.  
"Oh how rude. She has a name you know, Isabella. And if we're terrorist than why would we save you? Wait, don't give us the credit that goes to a woman you probably hate. Does the name Ada Wong ring a bell?"  
Piers became silent and a smile made its way to Nick's face.  
"Shut up." He said in a low voice.  
"It's a hundred percent true! You don't believe me? You'll see her later today when she comes home." Nick yawned. "You can give her all your thanks."  
"If she comes anywhere near me, I'll rip that bitch to shreds!" Piers growled.  
"You think Isabella is the only one who can fight you off? Ha! I could've if she'd let me! If you even attempt to touch Ada, you'll be restrained in a matter of seconds. You may physically be infected and yes that does give you your outer strength but there are some of us that harness a lot more power than you do. Watch yourself." Nick looked at his watch and rose. "Looks like I'm late for the third bus this time. I'll be sure to tell my professor why I was late. And don't even think of trying to escape." Nick placed both the electric rod and the ice pack down as he stood.  
"Untie me." Piers commanded.  
"So sad…I don't hear a please." And with that, Nicholas exited the room and slammed the door behind him. With that, Piers replied with a loud yell. He knew that Nicholas heard him, he only chose not to open the door and check.  
Who do they think they are? Piers thought. This whole scenario was wrong. He was supposed to die an honorable death. Being captured by his enemies was not an option; he was like a prisoner of war. And it was impossible that his "savior" was Ada. She had died, he saw her dead body but yet this boy had the nerve to say that she rescued him. Perhaps, only time would tell but frankly he didn't want to stick along to discover the truth.  
Ada Wong and Ferdinand Echavaria  
His scarf flew out of the window as the strong wind gust forced its way into the large opening. In the seat behind him sat a weeping Ada Wong. Her head sat in her gloved hands as her tears flew helplessly out of the plane and into the air.  
"It wasn't that bad?" Ferdinand asked, his immediate focus was on the sky before him. Because of the small size of the plane, he wasn't too keen on focusing behind him and in front of him.  
"Oh! It was horrible!" Ada wailed weeping, barely audible through the sound of the twisting propeller. "HE WAS ALREADY WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!"  
"Oh…" Ferdinand quickly adjusted his goggles. "That's…that's not good."  
"First…First it was Albert…I…t…thought he…l...loved me and then, this Muller kid decides to show _ah!" The plane twisted vigorously through the air, a loud laugh came from Ferdinand.  
"You don't need him Ada, you don't need any man! Being married, having a husband or a boyfriend just slows a woman like you down. You're like Alessandra you know. Independent and strong!"  
The plane was finally steady again as Ferdinand settled down. Ada was to frightened to cry. She now resembled a raccoon with her wind blown hair and her mascara cloaking her eyes.  
"You're right!" She said as loud as she possibly could. "I shouldn't let something like that hold me down!"  
The plane the two sat in was a small two seat propeller plane. Ferdinand, one of Ada's friends flew her to the Leon's house (not actually to his house, a field near his house) so she could "clear things up". Sadly, that didn't turn out as planned and the two were heading home.  
Ferdinand, would usually try everything to make his friend feel better even if they tend to be the strangest things.  
"So," Ferdinand said, quickly changing the subject. "Have you even talked to Piers yet. From his files and personal records Nick and I acquired that he was in a relationship with Claire Redfield, though based on what you've told me...it doesn't seem she can wait, Claire. You think it's something we should tell Piers?"  
"He can figure that out on his own. But, I plan to have a conversation with him today." Ada's voice became quiet as the plane lowered. "I wonder what he'll do when he sees me, how he'll react."  
"They never say thank you," Ferdinand said as the plane touched ground in a plush green field. "Trust me, I learned that the hard way."  
"I know you did. We all did." Ada smiled. "I guess that's why God put us with each other."  
_

* * *

_Claire Red Field_

Upon hearing of the damage done to his body, Claire figured that he was dead. He was infected, that's what Chris had told her. If that was the case, Claire figured that death was his only option. Perhaps it was good that he was dead, after all his missions were getting in the way of their relationship.  
Chris urged that the two should never be together, and in the end she knew he was right. Being with Leon patched up some of her scars. Piers, who was never there only made her suffer he was the antagonist of the relationship not her.  
Many times her friends like Ashley and Jill would try to comfort her. Jill even expressed that she was going through the same thing with Chris, Ashley didn't agree with Piers' morals. In the end, before he went to his death, Claire and him got into an argument. One that Claire had started. The last thing she told him was that she hated him and she needed someone better. The last thing he told her, was how much she loved her.  
If ever Claire wanted to say something back, apologize, she'd lost her chance. She went to Leon instead, the two had loved each other but it hadn't really bloomed until the death of Piers. Claire could obviously care less about Ada Wong and it wasn't incorrect to say that Leon thought the same way.  
Yet things didn't seem right. The look Ada wore when Leon and Claire came upon her was the same one Piers wore the very last time he saw Claire.  
There was something missing in their relationship, and Claire knew what it was. Leon most likely did as well.

* * *

_Chris Redfield_

"Are you telling me, a seventeen year old boy stole every single file on Piers?" Chris's voice was threatening as he walked angrily behind the computer analysis who attempted to find the lost data.  
"He was, very experienced and he wasn't alone! Two girls and one boy went with him. They all seem to be around the same age. While he hacked the system, those three held the security agents off. Even though there were only three of them, we were greatly out matched Sir!" The analysis typed desperately on his computer.  
"What do they hope to gain with his information? He is dead...do we even know what organization they're from?" Chris clenched his fist, hoping not to hear a familiar answer.  
"Sir, the only thing left when I returned to the computer lab was a wallpaper on my screen. I regret to inform you, that the wall paper was the Umbrella logo. I believe that Umbrella hacked us."  
"No! Umbrella is gone, we didn't come near world damnation just to have this organization resurrect itself! I want every single person here looking for evidence! I want to know why the hell they want Piers' files!" Chris bellowed as the analysis hurried to type on their computers.  
The breach had occurred a day prior and Chris was notably furious. What angered him the most was the fact that the breach had been made by a claimed seventeen year old Umbrella agent. When the videos were replayed, the boy had joked around with the camera giving his age yet he never allowed his face to be seen while he hacked.  
On top of the boys skill he also had allies with him, another thing that angered Chris. What ever they wanted with Piers's files, it couldn't be good. He watched as the analysis played back the recording from the night before and something struck him.  
"Go back." He commanded.  
It appeared as if a woman, or an agent, stood outside the door. And to Chris's fury, the woman was one of theirs, he recognized her as she opened to door leading to the computer lab.  
"It appears that one of our own, helped these four inside the building and then apprehended...Oh my God, that's Helena Harper." Both Chris and the analysis stared at each other in shock before the analysis attempted to pull up Helena's files.  
"She's gone! Everything is missing...just like...Piers." He stopped for a while as his finger rested on the mouse. "We need to find her, Piers is alive."

* * *

_Ada Wong and Piers Nivans_

"Even I was surprised that you managed to get yourself tied up like an animal."

Piers looked up instantly towards the woman standing before him. In her hand, she carried a clear injection. "We'll eventually find some way to tame you, sooner or later."

"Who the hell are you?" Piers' voice was threatening but Ada only smiled. "Don't play games with me."

"If you mean the game of life, then I'd love to oblige but I have other things to do." Ada walked over to him and laid a soft hand on his chest. "We could put you to work."

"Get your hands off of me!" And like someone had pushed her away, Ada stepped back. Her eyes still rested on Piers.

"I think a "thank you" is in order." She crossed her arms. "I'm waiting."

Ada's lips curled into a smile and she chuckled lightly.

"Shut the fuck up!" Piers was trying to move through his restraints. "If you think I'm going to sit here and let you release another viral outbreak you've got something coming! You think you can control me?!" Slowly, the restraints started to rip as the infection began to spread.

"Oh," Ada began. "We don't think we can control you, we know you can."

Ada moved across the room faster than Piers had a chance to transform. The injection entered his right arm. With a scream, he forcefully fell back onto the bed and stared at Ada with fire in his eyes.

"What did you do to me?" He asked between pained gasps and Ada only moved near to him.

"I think I can explain _everything _tomorrow...for now," She bent down and kissed him on his forehead. His eyes reflected shock and rage. "Sleep tight."

* * *

**Long chapter but so many questions I assume...for instance, Isabella? Or even Helena...we thought she gave up anti-government crimes. Anyway you'll learn this all sooner or later. Preferably next week. Field show...for marching band it's been getting me so nervous and worked up!**

**Anyway...love y'all review and I don't own what Capcom owns.**


	3. Nothing Like The Rest

_Nothing Like The Rest_

_Piers Nivans_

"Wake up, it's nearly ten." The voice was female, very soft and sweet. It woke Piers up as his eyes followed her while she opened the curtains. "Sorry, I know the sun hurts your eyes but we can't have you locked up in a dark room. Now, you see that door over there." Ada placed her hands on her hips and gave him a less than pleased look. "That's the bathroom, everything you need is already in there. I'd suggest you get up and get clean already, you stink. And plus, we have a lot to do today."  
For the first time, Piers sat up and stared at her. "Why do I have to listen to you?" His voice as tired and lazy. Ada, in her night gown and night robe quickly walked over to the man, yanked him by his arm and caused him to fall on the floor.  
"Get up." Ada ordered. "And go clean yourself up! We won't have a disgusting man living in this house."  
"No need to get the attitude." Piers stood and stared at Ada.  
"What?" Ada snapped as she pointed. "Go clean yourself up!"  
Without another word, Piers stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. An audible yell of rage was heard from Ada. A smile crept its way to his face as he looked in the bathroom.  
On the sink sat a new pair of clothes, the shower before him was white with black curtains. Taking his clothes off, he quickly stepped inside and turned on the hot water.

* * *

_Ada Wong_

"He's so rude." Ada snapped as she walked around the kitchen with her arms crossed. "Like a child!"  
"Well," Isabella began as she pulled something out of the oven. "He's in a different environment, he's frightened. Dad told me, that when things like this happen people act strange and scared."  
"Your dad was an experiment of the Wesker project, and he eliminated every single scientist that experimented on him."  
"Nope, he didn't kill Spencer." Isabella placed what looked like a loaf of bread on a plate. "That was Albert Wesker's fault."  
"You mean your late uncle_" Ada looked upwards nervously as she heard an angered yell. Isabella stood up.  
"I guess you didn't tell him that the water switches temperatures...Must be really hot."  
"He deserves it." Ada rose and began to walk. "I'm going to make him some breakfast. He better be thankful."

* * *

_Helena Harper_

Yes, she'd promised herself that she would try to turn a new leaf. Things were different. He sister, was alive! It was Ada who was responsible for it and Helena felt obliged to help her. Stealing Piers's files didn't seem so severe, but as she predicted the B.S.A.A was on her tail, just like they were on Ada's. Or was it Carla? Nevertheless, they both had Chris Redfield after them and in the past that hadn't served well.  
That day, Helena's main focus was getting away. She sped away in her car far away from the B.S.A.A., far away from everyone. Deborah was at home waiting for her, Helena didn't want to keep her sister waiting.

* * *

_Leon Scott Kennedy _

"That's a lie." Leon's throat was dry as he tried to dig for words. "She wouldn't do that."  
"You don't believe me? Look at the footage yourself. She wasn't alone, she was working with someone else and we think we know who they are." The atmosphere in the small camera room suddenly changed as both Leon, Chris and Claire looked at each other.  
"It's Ada," Claire began. "She's trying to start everything over. She came to Leon to try to get him to love her again. It didn't work though, I'm glad. She would've toyed with him."  
Leon wanted Claire to stay away from that type of accusation, but it wasn't like he could say a word. He knew Claire's true feeling towards Ada. The two loathed each other, they both fought for Leon's love and in the end, Claire got it. So why was she going to try to torment Ada in further? All in all, Leon felt guilty. He couldn't wait for Ada like she would've him, he forgot about her, completely abandoned her and now he'd have to kill her.  
"We can bring her in for questioning, we need to find her." Chris' voice was stern and straight forward. He was tired of this cat and mouse chase.  
"We need to kill her on spot! We need to sent the whole B.S.A.A out looking for her before she creates another viral outbreak Chris. If she has Piers' files, then think of what she'll do to him! We need to find her, find her group and kill them all before they kill us first." Claire bellowed.  
"I don't think Ada would want to kill," Leon paused for a while. "on purpose." Claire looked at him with fire in her eyes as if he had betrayed her. Chris noticed the sudden tension between the two of them and sighed.  
"We can search for her, and bring her in for questioning. If she becomes hostile, then we can terminate her. Is that fine with you, Leon?"  
Surprised that he was being addressed, Leon stared at Chris is confusion. "Yes." He mumbled. "That's fine."

* * *

_Ada Wong_

"I've never made a bacon twist before. I think I did alright for my first time!" Ada was excited as both Isabella and Nicholas nibbled on their bacon twists pastries. Both wore their full school uniforms, blazing hot ties and blazers included.  
"I like them!" Isabella said as she slumped her back pack of her shoulder. "Though, you should add something sweet next time."  
"They're fine to me." Nicholas replied. "Are you going to give one to Piers?"  
"If he comes down stairs. He's been in that room since this morning. He hasn't done anything but take a shower. I'll go up there in a while after my shower. You two have a nice day at school, pay attention, please."  
The two waved at her as they left the house. With a sigh, Ada plummet on the couch for a few seconds before standing up and heading upstairs for her shower. The window in the bathroom gave a clear and sunny view of the land outside, something Ada enjoyed early in the morning. Her day clothes rested on the sink as she slipped her night gown off. It fell off of her body like silk as she stepped into her white marble shower and turned the warm water.  
She wet her hair and ran her fingers through it carefully. For some reason, she felt dirty or unclean but she pushed that idea aside.

"_I heard, them calling in the distance._.." Ada sang the song as the warm water pleated her body. "_So I packed my things and ran_."  
Ada then began to hum the rest of her song. She quickly finished with the tune still in her head as she hopped out of the shower and began to dry herself.  
As the towel touched her soft skin, two things happened. First, she heard loud noise, almost as if something was running upstairs. Second, someone had burst through the bathroom door and fallen on her.  
The first thing she thought was Piers. It was obvious that it was him, but he still looked as surprised as she did. Why he had fallen on her, she didn't know but he began to turn a bright red. This, angered Ada as she attempted to force him off of her.  
"What the hell is your problem!?" She asked, her voice was demanding.  
"Well, let's see," Piers started as he stood before her. "I have no fucking idea where I am, the shower water was freezing, and I just happened to stumble in here."

"Well then." Ada tightened her towel around her body as she walked up to Piers. With a finger, she jabbed him in the shoulder. "You, need to start learning some respect young man. In my country that's not tolerated."  
"Just like having more than one baby isn't?" Piers smirked. "You sound American enough to me."  
"If you must no," Ada placed her hands on her hips. "I was an orphan, I was taken to America, more like stolen. Why am I telling you this?"  
Piers crossed his arms and smiled slightly. "You look cute, without all your makeup on." He sighed. "You tend to look like a mouse when you wear it."  
Ada blushed for a second as she realized that she wore no makeup. She was quickly engulfed in anger as she let the final comment ring in her mind.  
"Get out, now!" She commanded pointing at the door but quickly regretting it. As she extended her arm, the towel became loose and slipped off of her body. It took her a while to notice that she stood before Piers completely nude. It was then, that she let out a horrified scream.

* * *

******Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for such a long period between updates, I've been working on this for a while, so please review. I don't own any characters that aren't mine.**


	4. Scars and Scratches

Ada looked at the young Piers with her jade eyes as he ate. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in years, perhaps she was starving him to much by keeping his locked in his room. She could see how thin his figure had become, and a twinge of guilt rang through her.  
Piers was so young, he still had a lot to learn. He grew up way too fast, Ada thought he should've spent his youthful years pursuing something else, rather than fighting against Bioterrorism.  
Ada also examined how different he looked. Yes, he looked starved a bit but at least he was better than he was before, when she had first found him. Then, the mutation was almost taking over his whole body, if she hadn't found a cure to made the virus dormant, he would've turned.  
"You were starving, I assume?" Ada's voice had cut through Piers' concentration, causing him to place his fork down. "Don't worry, you can keep on eating."  
The young man stopped, and stared at her with large and curious eyes. It made Ada inwardly giggle. His large blue eyes reflected a pale plasma. That was one thing about the infection that she couldn't fix.  
"Who are you?" This question came rather abruptly and shocked Ada. Piers didn't hold any anger or rudeness in his voice. It was only pure curiosity. "You seem different, from the last time we met."  
"Two faces may look alike, but it doesn't make them the same...person." Ada stopped for a second and looked down.  
Piers looked at her nervously from across the table as he ate.  
"So, do you have a twin?" The question was much more silly than he wished it to be. Even Ada chuckled.  
"No...let's just say, someone who wanted me didn't get me. They had to have it their way, so they destroyed someone elses life instead." Ada's Jade eyes burned slightly. "Carla Radames."  
"Is she...like a clone?" Piers asked, and noticed Ada grin slightly.  
"Smart boy. You sure are curious."  
"Yeah, I've got another question for you." Piers looked straight at her. "Why did you save me? The B.S.A.A was after you...or...someone else. You could've let me die, is there a catch."  
"I'd be lying if I said, there wasn't a catch." Ada sighed. "But I saved you, because I wanted to. You're too young to die, Piers." Quickly, Ada reached across the table and made contact with Piers' hand. She rested her hand softly on his.  
"I know you're feeling confused now. Do you miss the B.S.A.A., did you have anybody special before you left?  
Piers paused for a second, as an image of Claire flashed through his head. Those two were in a passionate relationship. Sadly, before he left everything turned to chaos, and she left him alone. She didn't love him, but he loved her more than anything. He wondered what she was thinking when she received the news of his death.  
"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Ada lifted her hand away and placed it back at her side. "I won't blame you for not trusting me."  
"Oh now, it's fine." Piers smiled. "There was someone, a girl...her name was, Claire Redfield. We split before I left though." Ada looked slightly sympathetic. "I think, she was in love with someone named Leon. I met him, well not really. For a while I thought, he was actually in love with..." Piers stopped suddenly and stared at Ada. She wore a straight expression.  
"Me. You thought he was in love with me. Well so did I." And then, the strange silence fell between the two. Piers continued to eat his breakfast, all the while he stared at Ada. Her head was down as she stared at her folded hands resting in her lap.  
"I'm sorry." Piers finally said, breaking the silence.  
"It's fine, you know I...I guess we both feel the same way." Ada smiled. "Maybe we can get over it, together?" She asked a question rather than stated a statement.  
"Yeah." Piers smiled back.  
"When you get done with your breakfast, we need to get started."  
"With what?"  
"You'll figure out soon enough."

* * *

Thank God Ada had a television. If that wasn't the case, then Piers would've really gone insane. TV was one of the only normal things about his life.  
Ada was out and about doing some shopping, or at least that's what she told Piers. He was left alone in her extremely large manor, which brought up the question...How did she even have enough money to buy this place?  
Where did she even get money?

* * *

"How is she doing, Helena?" Ada asked as she walked through the grocery store. Her phone was held up to her ear by her shoulder.  
"She's doing fine. Though, she can't remember a lot of things. I guess I like it that way." Helena replied.  
"It's better that way. How are you holding up where you are?"  
"I've got Leon and the B.S.A.A. after me. It's not looking good for me or Deborah." Helena sounded helpless as she finished her sentence.  
"Oh, it's not fun to have a lot of people after you at the same time, trust me. You know, you can take up on my offer. Come live with me, bring your sister along. The two of you will be safe. No one can find this place," Ada paused. "Spencer made sure that he kept his home's hidden."  
"I don't want to take that risk Ada. If Leon somehow figures out where I am and follows me, that would get you in a lot of trouble. Especially since you have Piers. The B.S.A.A. doesn't like that one bit."  
"I figured, a bit of cat and mouse isn't all that bad. Afterall, Leon still owes me, so if he bumps into me, he can just repay his debt. As for you and your sister, there is always a home waiting for you, it's just your call. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Ada slipped her phone back into the pocket of her dress and continued walking through the isles.

_Leon_. She thought back to the day where she was put down by both he and Claire. Not that she let it get to her that bad, she was just a bit set off by it.  
Still, sad or not, Ada was not the person to let love terminate her from the inside.

* * *

**Not just one, not just two, but three projects plus a right up that goes with one! On top of that, two of them are due on the same day. To make matters even worse, my Geo teacher hasn't updated grades in like, forever...and, I'm scared to see what my average is in that class because I suck at math!**

**Anyway, here is a chapter to make you happy! Remember I don't own this and if you may, please read my newest story 'Til Kingdom Come.' Or even Secret Valentine!**


End file.
